


Sun Was Getting Hot

by gaskman



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaskman/pseuds/gaskman
Summary: Xefros needs to resolve this conflict of romantic and emotional anguish. How? By expressing them through sappy acts of buying chocolates and writing poems for your friend you really admire! Oh boy, does he love his friend a lot.Much to the frustration of Dammek, Jude and Joey, he doesn't know the implications of giving them on Valentines. (Dumbass)





	1. Dammek's Pride

Who the hell does Xefros * _like_ *?

You still cannot make a conclusive guess on Xefros' crush. You ARE his best friend. You have been since you both were waddling in your diapers, but to know that he's been keeping this secret from you breaks your little despicable heart. He's been acting incredibly infatuated and distracted with his daydreams, always prioritizing his romantic inclinations over band practice! Look at that, he's been slurring the lyrics in his singing whenever you both are practicing. At one point, he tried to convince you to write a LOVE SONG of all things, as if that wasn't indication enough he's been having pretty strong lovey-dovey gut feelings in his stomach.

Valentines day is coming up and Xefros thought he could smuggle in Valentines chocolates and gift cards in his garage without you noticing. Well, he was wrong. He stashed it in inside his dad's liqour freezer and you found it while you were scrounging for ice water. You think its time to confront him about all this.

"Xefros, what the actual fucking fuck is this?" You say, throwing the heart shaped delicacies to his face. You don't throw the pink valentines card though because you want to read this shit to his face.

You open the pink card with red glitter in it, much to Xefros' horror and read it outloud to anyone who might be within earshot. Fortunately for Xefros, only you two can hear the embarassing poem he wrote.

"You are comparable to a summer's day," You read. "How unchanging to the face of thyme.  
Nobody else above,  
Lay down my pride.  
And please be my Valentines?"

Jesus Christ. You think you're going to puke from the sweetness.

"Xefros, you KNOW we don't believe in the capitalistic endeavors to consume this frankly worthless holiday. We even swore off Christmas to be celebrated on account on the market's exploitation on human labour! Those greedy fucks!" You say, disgusted by the cheesy language Xefros wrote. You can't believe he even had the audacity to write it in dark purple ink. Everybody knows purple represents the hoarding of the wealthy. You expect him to stutter an apology and then discard all these gifts immediately, but instead he talks back to you. As if saying no is a genuine example of self-confidence.

"N-no! Dammek, they're for someone special! I mean, even if Valentines is a...." he pauses, trying to find his words. "Capitalistic endeavor?"

"Yeah, the free market lets suckers like you buy chocolates from them."

All Xefros can do is blush in embarassment. He opens his mouth, stuttering attempts at a rebuttal. You've never witnessed such insurbodination! Especially from your best friend. You're not actually mad about the chocolates or the cards. Hypocritically, you also indulge in consumerism sometimes. But you ARE demanding to know who these particular goods are for. You didn't know Xefros was capable of feeling... romance. You thought his brain was too broken to have any capabilties of proper attraction. You guess you were wrong.

Xefros ends up standing in his feet. He looks a bit angry (another new emotion you found out he was capable of today) and tries to spit out protests.

"D-dammek, this isn't just about the chocolates or the cards! This sentiment transcends corporate greed when you genuinely have something to express. Revoking that freedom from people...is something a king would do!"

Damn. You really do hate kings. And you can't believe Xefros had the actual intellectual capacity to point out your hypocrisy, which just makes you madder. But then, you listen closely to what Xefros has to say. Maybe in this brash spontaneous outburst of emotion he might have lots of revealing thoughts to say. Like, maybe he'll blurt out the name of the person he likes.

Xefros continues on, and you listen.

"I- I've never had someone who's been so nice to me. Not even you. She's said I was brave and kind and loyal, and I can't just disregard all those things about myself."

Ok. So it's a girl. Looks like you've confirmed Xefros has an infatuation to busy himself with. Just another new distraction. You fucking listen again.

"She's been nice to me. And said people deserved friends who'd treat them with respect and love a-and attention. She didn't give me lectures, or told me to sleep on the floor or took my stuff away. She was so nice she even tolerated my ramblings about Xultan Matzos. I know she doesn't probably doesn't even understand half of the things I say, but she does it to make me happy.

She is really thoughtful and a great friend. She's ambitious like you are. She's good with animals, like you are! And the significance of this holiday dedicated to this..dead Italian priest might probably just be a means of profitable income for the free market, like you say it does. O-or maybe if you intepret it differently it can become a day where... you express your genuine thoughts and tell someone they are a great friend. And you like them."

You raise your eyebrow. Clearly his speech isn't platonic, but you think he's convinced himself otherwise. You may just have realized he was capable of a good counter-argument just now, but you think his skull is too thick to understand what giving chocolates and a sappy card with a poem inside it may symbolize. Does he even acknowledge the extent of his romantic feelings?

Anyway, Valentines or not, the holiday still serves for the revenue of big companies. You can't just let this shit slide. Did he just come up with those lines?

"Xefros, is that what you believe in now? You're just going to embelish everything we've ever believed in?"

Xefros is clearly a timid little thing, and he hesitates. But eventually he says, "T-there's a lot of things that we were wrong about. The world is imperfect, but aren't we, too?"

"What englightened you to be so goddamn defensive about the influence of fucking capitalism, all of a sudden? I doubt it would be from your own agency that you would suddenly believe in the lies spit by executive offiers."

Xefros gulps and can only stare. He takes a glance at the box of chocolates you just threw at him and then at the pink card you're holding. What exactly is he insinuating?

"I realized that on my own." He says. "N-no one really lied to me about anything."

"Really? You're not usually smart enough to figure out this shit. In fact, you're naiveity is what led you to be swayed by these petty arguments."

You think you've just hit a cord with Xefros, because he grips the chocolate box in his hands so tightly they get crumpled and the lid gets broken. Little hersheys fall in the floor as his grip gets tighter and tighter.

"You're wrong. I * _am_ * smart enough. And, THAT revelation.... well, I guess I needed someone to convince me. It t-took a while. But I know that sometimes people are wrong. Even you Dammek."

You're goddamn speechless. You look at this Valentines card you're holding. He must really be in love, or whatver presumptious fleeting emotion he's actually feeling (at this point you're hesitating if he actually does like some petty girl. He sounds like he's been tricked!)  God, it feels like Xefros got brainwashed by that Gorgor asshole, you know, that kid who wants to be a lawyer. Sounds like Gorgor's actually wants to be a swindler instead. And to be honest, his haircut is horrendous. The dude really needs someone to tell him he looks like....a douchebag.

Anyway, now you think at this point Xefros won't listen to what you say. Not unless you adhere to his selfish desire of giving him a blessing on his conquest of love. But actually, is that even what he wants? You don't really know. So you ask him.

"So, what? What exactly are your demands? You want me... to give you an exception for such infidelity to our philosophy?!"

Xefros loses his rage. He hides behind the broken chocolate box he just broke amd nods. "Er, um. If you would, Sir. Uh, I mean-"

"For the reason of... conforming to the expectations corporations wants you to?" You interrupt him.

"No, sir. Not just that. I-I already told you. The cards and chocolates are for a friend. The significance of this holiday will probably make her...extra happy. For the sake of friendship."

"This is for your friend?" You ask. "This girl I've never heard about. This new friend you've apparently had no incentive to tell me about."

Xefros nods again. Oh, so NOW he wants to be a yes man. Fine. You'll fucking play along.

"So this girl," you say. "She's up to your standards of...friendship."

"Beyond." He replies.

"If she is your friend, she may grasp this sentiment of giving gifts on Valentines in a different way altogether." You explain. "Unless that is ACTUALLY what you were going for?"

"Huh?"

You smack your forehead. How dense can this son of a bitch get?

"Xefros, clearly this friend of yours has caused you to have all these thoughts of inobedience. But also made you a hundrend times smarter and confident, or to me at least you've become more arrogant with this knowledge. If she's so clever and wise, she'll figure out your true feelings."

Xefros stutters. "M-my feelings?"

"Of love, you fucking fool!" You say.

Xefros blushes, he folds his arms and looks away.

"B-but, she's my friend. Isn't this intensity just this....feeling of-"

"What? A desire to hold hands and laugh at inside jokes and grow old together?"

"Y-you can do that with friends!"

Ok, what you said was a joke. But you think Xefros actually does think of those gross embarassing cute thoughts. Makes you hurl your stomach. You nearly stick your tongue out in disgust. Blegh.

You're also starting to suspect that Xefros' feelings are from his willpower to supress them in the vaults of his heart. Not from his ignorance. You don't think you'll be getting a name out of him, soon enough.

"Fine." You say. "Give her the chocolates and that lovey dovey poem. She'll be your NEW best friend. Just crush the integrity of everything we've ever believed in just because you love her."

He protests to your claim. "Dammek, please. She's not replacing you. And I don't love her!"

"What distinguishes your feelings towards this girl and mere friendship, Xefros? Why didn't you give ME flowers and cards and chocolates instead of this..... person I've never fucking heard of."

"I know I don't like her because," he pauses, his lip quivering. "These feelings I have for.... Joey....are so supremely different. It's like, sometimes I think my affection towards her seems so artificial. So, it can't be romance."

You try to think. Did he just say Joey? It can't be. He's affiliated with that troublesome girl?

"Wait a minute. You can't possibly mean..."

Xefros cannot POSSIBLY MEAN Joey Claire. The girl who's been such a thorn to Trizza Tethis' side. The girl who's been hampering the pretentious rich bullies to her whims. That spunky girl?

Xefros freezes and the soft word, "shit", escapes from his lips. He really fucked up big time.

You laugh. Of fucking course. That's why Xefros was such a pompous tyke this whole time. Her pride must have rubbed off him. You wonder when they started hanging out. You thought Xefros only had you as a friend.

"Joey motherfucking Claire! Jude's sister, you mean?" You clarify. Because you want to make extra careful sure you're not talking about some other Joey in your school. But there is really only one Joanna Bonnibel Claire in the entirety of the universe. And that must be the girl Xefros has an intrinsic impulse to defend. Even if it meant losing his faith in you, his only goddamn friend. But well, you suppose he has another friend he cares so deeply for.

Xefros is still. He is utterly speechless.

"Xefros, hello? Are we talking about the same Joey or not?" You ask again.

He stammers an answer. "Y-yes."

You try to think.

Joey Claire.

She is notorious for her meddling in the affairs of the high castes of the school hierachy. There are a lot of evil and insidious jerkwads that roam the hallways of your school. They abuse their riches to satisfy their own sick desires of maltreatment. But Joey Claire? Well, you've heard lots of things about her. She is a mutiner to the placed system of oppresion in your school. Oddly enough, she might just be a viable candidate in your little rebellion.

But right now, she is Xefros' viable candidate for new best friend (or girlfriend, whatever)

You think you should actually help him confront her with these petty gifts he had the liberty of buying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is crappy. I wanted to make it longer but I said fuck it. The conversation could've been more introspective I guess but I guess I didn't have the writing stamina to make it. So like, happy Valentines.
> 
> (It's still December, what am I doing)


	2. Jude's Prejudice

Your sister has been travailing in needless activities to prepare for this absurd celebration of a dead priest. You asked her if there was some deep profound truth behind the makings of Valentine's day, like if the Saint associated with this holiday was actually a fallen cherub or a werewolf or a lizard man. She gives out her usual sigh of annoyance and says there is NO CONSPIRACY behind this genuine holiday of intimacy and ardor. And you've tried to prove her wrong; you've searched far and wide for some insidious secret for this holiday. But so far? You've found nothing.  Maybe your sister is right. Maybe the government doesn't influence every nook and cranny of human culture. Maybe this holiday WAS born from the sincerity of roman soldiers to express their love to their spouses.

Besides, your time might be spent better elsewhere. You are a busy Harley. And you must make amends to the time you've spent wasting trying to find the dark history behind Saint Valentines.

Like for instance, your friend Dammek just initiated contact with you just now through your radio devices. He told you to schedule an appointment at exactly 12 hundred sharp. His house will be the rendezvous to this strategic meeting. You wonder if this is about his recent discoveries on Bigfoot's apparent migration to South America. Apparently the creature has grown a great appreciation for sandy beaches and clear sunny skies. Who could blame it? America has become a shit hole country. But not if there's anything YOU can do about it. As Jude Harley, you are going to be the country's future backbone on millitant operations. Along with your friend, Dammek of course.

Before setting off to your friend's house, you take the initiative to tell your sister, like a responsible little brother, about your outgoings. She gets worried whenever you scurry around the neighborhood alone. You are, too. You're entirely convinced this town is just roaming with evil kids and suspicious agents of injustice. But still, you are capable of defending yourself. You politely knock on the door of her bedroom.

"Come in, Jude!" She says.

You enter the room and your eyes widen to the mess she's made of it.

"Sorry about the mess, haha. The comittee really needed someone to get the decorations done by next Friday. And well, I just couldn't say no, you know?"

Her room looks as if alien scout patrolers were scrounging around to detect any semblance of intelligent life. Or as if fairies came to dump all their embarassing glitter and pink accesories in her room in some bizarre process to steal her baby teeth. Actually, you know what. That metaphor doesn't make a lick of sense. You can't believe the tenacity of your big sister. If only she put this much hard work into something that really mattered. Like surveiling perimeters for BIGFOOTS.

The Valentine Dance is coming up, and for years you and your sister have not engaged in the festivities regarding the celebration. You think it's some glorified way of expressing love and affection; using flowers and chocolates and pink cards. You wouldn't be swayed by such materialistic objects, and for a while you thought Joey thought so, too. But you must've been wrong about her stance, because now she seems enthusiastic about next Saturday. She must have something to look foward to.

You look at all the pink banners and markers scattered through out her floor. You look at Joey and her hands seem messy with paint. Well, better get this formality over with.

"Joey, informing you that I will be ABSENT for a few hours. My responsibilties require me to collect intelligence beyond the Half-Harley Manor."

Joey raises an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're going to the hobby shop again. The old lady in that shop swindled you for those binoculars!"

You furrow your eyebrows. "They are CAPABLE BINOCULARS. Please do not argue about this silly debacle. Anyway. My destination is not in that HOBBY SHOP. Just wanted to GO AND SOCIALIZE with affiliates."

"Oh, that reminds me. I planned to hang out with my friend later in the day. If you don't find me in the afternoon, I think Roxy is coming home tonight from her business trip."

"Please," you say. "I am PROFICIENT STRIFER."

Joey rolls her eyes. "It's just for your information. Be careful, Jude."

"I will."

Joey waves goodbye as you close the door. You climb down the stairs of your house, exiting through the large doors of your father's home. You take your bike and stroll through down the eerie empty Hauntswitch. This town refrains from using the streets. People are a scarce thing to see, even YOU have never seen children your age using the sidewalks. Only you and Joey ever use the roads.

You arrive in Dammek's house and enter into his living room. He seems to have made preparations already. The coffee table in his living room has maps and convoluted diagrams sprawled all over it. Dammek is standing over the papers with a mug in hand. He glances at you and motions you to come over.

"Jude there's been a change of plans." He says, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

You raise your eyebrow. "Why? Is the trafficiking disabled again? PARTS REQUIRED could be ordered again from my internet associates. I'm sure one of them has PARTS TO SPARE."

Dammek shakes his head. "No, it's not about Bigfoot. Or about 51, Harley."

You look at all the scribblings and papers scattered on the table.

"What are these ASSETS for then?" You ask.

"Wha- This? I just forgot to clean up yesterday. Look, it's not about any of that. I'm withdrawing from this operation for a new one."

"A new one." Holy gundams. You think this is the thing you've been waiting for. Has the cultish ringleaders surrounding the neighborhood finally have made themselves known??

You've spent countless of months surveilling the movements of this absurd gathering of people near Hauntswitch. They are suspiciously dark and forebrooding and tacky. The members of this cult wear black horrendous robes and from the evidence you've collected they worship some bizarre wingless time demon. Obviously, they must be behind the nefarious influences why this  town is so creepy and empty and barren. Dammek does not dismiss this theory entirely, but even for him he sounds skeptical of your prejudices. But you rebute by telling him they AREN'T prejudices, but theories surrounded by fact.

Is this it? Is Dammek finally recognizing the legitamacy of your CLAIMS?

"It's about this." Dammek says, withdrawing a pink card with red glitter on it. He hands it to you, and you take it. Theres nothing in it about that cult you're so obsessed about, and you are disappointed; but not exactly surprised. Maybe next time you'll convince Dammek.

You take a look at the card closer. There is a.... very intimate poem inside it. You glance at Dammek, and his gaze is apathetic; as if expecting a reaction from you. You read again the contents of the poem. At the end it says, "Be my Valentines." You blush at the implications of his gift. Is this for you?

"Uh, this is a lovely present, Dammek. Thank you for SENTIMENT?"

Dammek's eyes widden and he chokes from his hot chocolate. He seems flustered. Well, you didn't exactly have guessed he would have ...these specific inclinations towards you. You were led to believe this relationship was on strict professional terms. But then, after Dammek finishes gagging, he tries to compose himself, his eyebrows furrowed.

"N-no! Jude, I didn't write this. And this ISN'T for you." Dammek clarifies. "Oh my god. No, * _Xefros_ * wrote this damn poem. He's been prevalent about this bullshit and I think he wants to give this to..."

Dammek coughs, clearing his throat. "Jude, he wants to give it to your sister."

"My sister? Joey Claire?"

"Who else? Do you have another sister I don't know about?"

"Unlikely." You answer. "So, what exactly does your friend's... infatuation ... have to do with the new operation? If friend is ADAMANT at expressing ardently love then why CONCEDE current mission objectives?"

"Uh, yeah. Jude, you do realize who has this petty crush on Joey? This is XEFROS, we're talking about. And I'm surprised you wouldn't have volatile reactions about this. Like, what is your opinion regarding the future couple to be?"

Uh, why is Dammek asking you about this folly? You have zero interest in your sister's love shenanigans. This interference with her personal life seems very very wrong, even if you are her younger brother. What does he expect you to do? Suave her into a marriage to a boy she doesn't even know? Who the fuck is Xefros?

He slams a box of chocolates into the coffee table. Did he pull that thing out of thin air?

"This is officially operation GANDERGHAST. And we are going to do this."

He can NOT be serious about this. Dammek has been ambitious about a lot of things, like for instance he was particulary foolhardy against the mission disproving that the Noddleman mascot was in fact, not a man - but a lizardman! He was even absurd enough to set it on fire during the girl's volleyball game. But alas, no lizardman (or woman) crawled out the flaming ashes, just a sickly sweaty teenager. But how is it that suddenly his desires for the elimination of subterfuge in the world could be fanned out by the union of love? Is it TRULY THAT POWERFUL?

"Are you in or not?" He asks.

You roll your eyes disapprovingly, crossing your arms. You aren't about to be some meddler. That stands against your integrity.

"Explain to me first, the INTENT of this plan." You demand him.

Dammek pulls out pictures from his hoodie pocket. You take them and look. They're pictures of Dammek and some other boy you don't exactly recognize. But you think you've seen him before. Is this the person who wrote that summer poem?

"Let's monitor this absurd disease of puppy love. We'll provincially become chaperones to their outing." Dammek says.

You nod. Puppy love is indeed a horrendous disease. And maybe you'll even prevent * _Dammek_ * from being a huge presence between these two young people's endeavor to ... spend time together. He seems likesly to be a greater threat to their progress in their correspondence. He might scare the living bejeezus out of them, threat them even. You shake your head disapprovingly at such a thought.

"And well, I suppose Joey is an acceptable person. She is a Harley-Claire." He says.

"We are an EXTRAORDINARY breed of human being." You chirp in, because that is true.

You ponder a bit as you examine the photos again. This boy next to Dammek must be Xefros. And well, now that you recall, you think he is Joey's friend. They've been having daily arrangements together, lately. Joey, who has been stamped for so long as the girl who didn't have any friends of her own, now has at least one (At least, outside the circle of your own comrades) And well, it'd be a pity for her to lose her one and only for the sake of a pursuit of love. But actually, maybe Joey reciprocates his affections? She * _has_ * been acting strangely lately. ENGAGING IN THE DECORATION COMITTEE FOR VALENTINES? Simply, absurd. Why would she of all people look foward to the dance?

You think again; and consider the possibility that this time, she has a friend to come with. This revelation strikes you as logical. Maybe Xefros does mean a lot to her.

"Dammek," you say. "At least acknowledge that this absurd spying mission is UNETHICAL and PERVERSE."

Dammek considers your proposal and then smiles a wide grin. He takes out his hand and you hesitantly shake it. It'll be a change of pace to your usual missions. But this is for young love after all. Who are you to deny it?

  - - -

Joey and Xefros have agreed to meet outside Mr. Slugmeister's Ice Cream Parlour, and apparently this is a daily routine for them. Neither Dammek and you have known that they were mutual acquaintances, or that this seemingly casual ordeal between them has been going on for months. The fact that this has slipped from your peripheral RADAR, makes you think that they were hiding their friendship. THAT or your big sister didn't want you to bother her.

Anyway, you watch their exchange from the bushes. You and Dammek agree this isn't fucking creepy at all. No siree. Especially not when you have BINOCULARS at hand. Oh no. Surely, this excuse to supervise their friendly date discreetly isn't fucking weird at all and is absolutely justified.

Yeah, you didn't believe any of that bullshit. You just listen to Joey and Xefros' conversation closely. They're sitting in a bench, quite comfortably close with each other. Too close, you think.

It looks like Xefros is venting his frustration to Joey. He seem incredibly agiated.

"I know you think he's a jerk. B-but he's my best friend. He's smart, he's confident. And he genuinely cares about me. But to be honest, if you * _did_ * meet him. I don't think you'd like him very much."

"Very much? Xefros, he takes your stuff away! And he's always so bossy and demeaning. I don't why you put up with that guy. If he's your best friend, why does he treat you like shit?"

Xefros gasps. "Joey, language!"

Joey huffs. "Xefros, don't change the subject. How can you defend him like that? Would he do the same for you?"

"Even after today," he says, looking at his open palms. "I still think so, yeah. He knows right from wrong, Joey. It's just, maybe he isn't as fluent or articulate in expressing himself like you are. Maybe, if he had a friend like you - he'd finally see through it. Just like you did for me."

"It was a pretty bad fight, though. Right? What were you even fighting about?"

He starts turning red.

"Uh, well."

Xefros starts becoming silent. His eyes gaze away from her eyes. It's really awkward silence, and even with your binoculars you think he's whispering? Or mumbling? Can't he speak up? You can hardly hear anything. But you suppose Joey can't hear anything either, because she's clearly confused on his silence. Was the fight really that bad? You turn to Dammek, and ask him if he knows anything about the fight. But he tells you to shush and listen closer.

"Xefros, what on earth are you thinking?"

He sits on the bench, intertwining his fingers. He blushes a deep crimson on his cheek. The absolute truth is, he's thinking about the ways Joey has made him laugh and smile. He's thinking how much Joey made him remember he was brave and kind and thoughtful. She was a relentless girl, and she was hell bound in convincing Xefros he was deserving of so many wonderful beautiful things. She showed him true kindness. And Xefros fell hard. Fell really really really HARD. And even though he was helpless to stand up for himself, he couldn't stand by as Dammek defiled the things Joey stood for. He felt his cheeks blushing an even redder crimson. His hands were fumbling at a greater pace, daring not to look at Joey's confused glance.

He stutters. He tries to think about something else. Tries to say something smart enough so the conversation steers away from this EMBARASSING topic. But Joey waits there waiting for an answer, while Xefros struggles to croak words out his mouth. He doesn't want her to look at him like this; as a giant jittery blushing mess!

Joey sits next to Xefros and gently places her hand on his. She's utterly confused. That look of worry plastered on her face consumes her whole. She's terrified. What the hell is Xefros actually thinking? He looks distraught and scared. All she can do is comfort her friend. She grips his hand and squeezes it lightly. Joey feels her heart pounding faster, sad and confused on why Xefros is acting so strangely.

The light touch of her hand makes Xefros even more disturbed and flustered. This is probably not the most intimate thing they've ever done but still Xefros manages to blush even harder, pushing the limits of human biology to look him even more stupider. Damn, this boy has got it bad.

I mean, you don't know any of this is happening. Dammek is blocking your vision with his giant head. This is all narration by an omniscient writer. Some douchebag.  
  
"T-the truth?" He manages to stutter. "Do you want the truth?"

"The truth." She repeats, as if this clarification would comfort Xefros. It does not.

Xefros stammers again, saying lots of incomprehensive bullshit Joey doesn't even understand. Even you don't even know what he's saying. Is he trying to dodge the question? Is he trying to converse in Spanish? You admire Xefros' tenacity to prolong this conversation to ardiously tedious lengths.

You watch from a distant this pathetic spectacle of Xefros' endeavors to swoon your sister. Your friend Dammek is practically screaming in your walkie-talkie telling Xefros to shut the fuck up and give her the chocolates and cards he was so defensive about. You try to calm him down but he is seething in torment and anguish as he screams directions. But you think he forgot Xefros doesn't know about any of this spying and didn't bring a walkie-talkie.

You pull him back into the cover of the bushes shushing Dammek profusely.

"Operation in jeopardy! PLEASE do not reveal location, Dammek."

"Jude, look at that. Have you ever seen such a shameful display? Our job was to become wingmans to this ritual of courtship, and it's hard refraining myself from trying to tell him not to fuck up."

You don't remember being wingmans. But you know, "I agree. What a shameful display. But his circumstance might WORSEN if we interfere DIRECTLY."

He groans in agony. You've made a point.

"You're right, Harley. You're always right. What do you expect us to do now, then?"

"Witness Xefros' ENDEAVOURS to express himself. You must believe in him."

"I have to, don't I?"

"Best possible outcome results from his own AGENCY. There is nothing we can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, more sloppy chapters! Yay!!! Wow, also this fic does not pass the bechdel test at all. Next time, I'll make the iniative of making some sub-par mafia fic or something with alien ladies. I dont know. Make them kick ass. Kill trolls. Wait for act 2.  
> And yeah, I guess there'll be Xefjoey that isnt THIS shallow bullshit. But yeah, who doesn't love fluff.


	3. Joey's Love

Your name is JOEY CLAIRE, and you think you are absolutely in love with your friend. Which is horrible, because he is the only friend you have ever had. It must be some demented form of altruistic physical attraction, you try to convince yourself. But everyone knows you aren’t as shallow as to fall prey to cute boys; no matter how timid or flustered they are. It must be something else then that’s made you have butterflies in your stomach.

Friends hang out with each other. They go watch movies and bump each other’s fists and hold hands. They do not fall in love with each other; and you’re not exactly comfortably sure if your feelings towards Xefros could even be indicative of your attraction towards him either. But it’s just a really large feeling of… admiration. It’s the kind of admiration that you think transcends the simplistic reverence towards a person. You regard him differently than other people. And that possibly might be the feeling of love. Or maybe friendship? You don’t know. If only you weren’t such a hermit. Then you would’ve known the discrepancy between romance and platonic love.

Maybe that’s why you’re super excited to go to the Valentines’ dance. You finally have someone to come with, instead of staggering and loitering by yourself while everyone else is having fun. You want to experience this phenomena of friendship; because God knows you’ve been stripped from that right for far too long.

And here you are, sitting in front of Mr. Slugmeister’s Ice Cream Parlor as you witness your friend’s stuttering. He is really scared and embarrassed and incoherent right now. You’re still gripping his hand, trying to comfort him. It’s a really awkward silence, because his eyes gaze away from you. Finally, he says something decently comprehensible, but he still can’t stand to look at you.

“Joey, this is really stupid. We fought over Valentines.”

He covers his face with his palms, clearly timid.

“He wouldn’t stop babbling how I’d betray him or… at least that was the impression I got. It was his usual ramblings on corporate greed and money and whatever. But only this time, I guess I stood up to him. And I feel really bad. Because I don’t feel any remorse about it.  I don’t know what came over me.”

VALENTINES? That’s a really bizarre thing to argue? Then again, Dammek does have that entire anarchist shtick, so you aren’t really surprised about that. But there’s something off. 

“Xefros, why would you defend Valentines?” you ask him because that is uncharacteristically out of character of him. Dammek has clearly convinced Xefros of his own ideals of political change and reform. You think they’ve got some things right and some things wrong, actually. But your own lack of comprehension on political systems and diplomacy surrounding economic and social injustice makes you abjure at arguing at their ideals. The last you need is researching pedestrian articles or research papers just to prove them wrong. You abstain from these arguments because politics.

 

His eyes lock with yours for a moment, clearly confused.

“You were just… so excited. I just couldn’t stand by while Dammek degraded some holiday you loved. You even volunteered to help the student council with the decorations, didn’t you?” 

“You make it sound like I’m obsessed with it! I’m just excited for this year’s, that’s all. I know this holiday is supposed to have incredible significance and all. And it’s nice that sometimes I GUESS people use it’s significance to get an excuse to express sentimentality and tenderness and all those gushy feelings. But… to be honest, sometimes it’s a bit too much? I just wanted to help the committee that’s all! You’re in the student council right? I’m sure you needed the extra hands to help out.”

“Oh.” He says, as if suddenly realization struck him down with it’s bolt and arrow. “You did that for me?”

“Of course, dummy. You were always so busy juggling all the events. Remember the Christmas fiasco? The president blamed you for the crappy decorations! Even though it was um, Dammek’s fault?”

“Yeah. We swore to never celebrate Christmas ever again. Or Hannukah. Or even New Year’s.”

“That’s horrible. Did he tell you to stop celebrating National Ugly Sweaters Day?”

“Haha, what?” he starts laughing. “You’re oddly chipper about all this.”

“I don’t know, I’m just trying to cheer you up. You don’t have to abandon what you believe is right. Even at the expense of Christmas spirit.”

“Joey, it’s February." 

“I know.”

He starts smiling again and doesn’t stop looking at you with that gleam. But still, he fumbles his fingers again, but instead with a huge grin on his face.

“Even if I actually do believe that evil people out there will exploit the forthcomings and celebrations of people all around the world. Maybe it WOULD be crueler to disband all holidays. You’re the one who convinced me that the good people in this world outweigh the selfish actions ignorant people make. Maybe Valentines isn’t such a stupid holiday.”

You shake your head. “It kind of is. But when you put it that way, my sentiment is shared. Besides, it’s my first Valentines ever where I actually have a friend to give presents to. I got too excited at the thought of friendship I guess. 

Oh! That totally reminds you.

 "Valentines isn't supposed to be in like, you know, forever. But I guess I still had the time to make you a little present. I mean, with all the decorations and all, I had some leftovers for my _own_ personal use." You say.

Xefros' ears perk up. You gush a little as you take out your own little gift. I mean, you are no poet. But right now, he might enjoy the little gesture you did. You made a Valentine card for him. It's kinda sloppy anyway. Nothing like one of those pre-made Valentines cards you buy in those shops. But you think he might enjoy the gesture all the same. You take the card you made on your own, and hand it to him. His grimace turns into a smile and he rubs his eyes, as if he's woken up.

"Thanks, Joey. I made you something, too, actually. But Dammek took it."

You roll your eyes. Your tolerance for that prick has never differed after all this time. But to say the least, he's never really surprised you of his douchebaggery. At least he's consistent.

Xefros opens the card and starts reading briefly. You stare at his expression, waiting for some kind of reaction. You're sure nothing apprehensive might show from his mood, but you're still sort of afraid. Maybe you shouldn't have half-assed at your attempts at expressing your ardently love. It is sort of a shitty poem. Surprisingly Xefros laughs when he finishes, in a burst of melancholy no less. It's a sort of gleeful chuckle. He has such a wonderful laugh. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to be laughing at you. But instead, at the corny nature of your feeble effort at the art of verse. Surprisingly, he hands back the card to you.

"Hey, why don't you read it for me?" He suggests.

"Xefros, isn't it terrible enough I wrote some humiliating poem?" You laugh. "I'm sure you read it just fine."

"But, it's *your* poem. I'll make a promise to read you mine if you do, Joey Claire. When and if I can get it back from my best friend." He says. He makes a huge X on his chest with his finger. "Cross my heart, hope to die."

You sigh dramatically and slur a "fiiiine" with a huge smile on your face and red blushes on your cheeks. You can't possibly say no to Mr. Tritoh. Not when he does that cute little quirk. He always says that, as if promising isn't enough of an endeavor. You cough loudly, trying to clear your voice. You can practically hear Xefros' eyeballs rolling.

"Ahem," you say proudly, trying to stifle a giggle.

"You are lovely, You are temperate!

You are the eye of heaven that shines too hot.

I ponder you, and wait for you,

To finally realize you are brilliant!

What a friend of mine,

Be my sunshine,

Happy Valentines, Valentine."

When you read your little pseudo-sonnet, your hands are gripping the card tight. You don't even want to look at Xefros right now. But you still have a large dumb grin on your face. You feel really silly reading it out-loud, but now Xefros has an even wider smile than yours.

 "That's actually a really good one." He comments. "You have a knack at words."

"Then why did you laugh if it was so good? Probably didn't expect me to be such a literate, did you?" You joke.

"That's not it. I just," He suppresses his nervous banter, always smiling. "I just never would have thought this friendship would be reciprocated. Especially by you."

"Would it surprise you if I felt the same way?" You respond. Because you feel so lucky to have such a nice person to be your friend. It feels really nice to have someone to be with, especially if it's Xefros. It feels unreal, sometimes. But it is real. No matter how much you disbelieve it. But you think Xefros has such a hard time being convinced of your little debacle, because he puts you in this weird golden pedestal, alongside his weirdo friend Dammek, no doubt. But you really aren't the incredible person he makes you out to be, really. In fact, he should know the incredible person he is.

"It would surprise me, actually. "He says. "I'm just a-" But you interrupt him with a shush. You just know he was about to call himself an idiot or a coward or something. God, you thought you've both been over this. He keeps calling himself rustblood trash. But that is not true. He is absolutely NOT garbage. He is his own person.

"Ugh. What have we said about calling yourself trash?"

"Um, n-not to do it?"

"That's right, Xefros. You better believe you are the nicest and kindest person out there! Or else there'll be hell to pay to whoever taught you to say that."

"Woah. Yes, ma'am." He barks.

There is a profound silence. And then you both double in laughter.

There is something oddly profound about the notion of being with Xefros forever. He may have some misguided opinions about Stalin or Karl Marx and just generally have a complete misinterpretation on fucking communism. (Or does he? Maybe you’re the one who’s misguided) But still, you believe maybe his fidelity to the cause of complete and social revolution is wavering and dying. Maybe he’s starting to become his own person and finding out the errors even in idealized Utopias. And maybe the root cause of this change is because of his wavering trust in his own best friend.

It’d be nice to call him YOUR best friend. He is literally the only friend you have outside of Jude’s circle of friends. And you are XEFROS’ only friend outside of Dammek’s social circle, too. 

This little thing you have in common may be insignificant to some, but you think that people who are alone should definitely stick together. And maybe that’s why Xefros clung so hard to Dammek, and embodied in the things HE believed in and not his own.

You may have some pseudo-communist as a friend, but then again Jude has conspiracy-theorists as his own friends. You actually think one of them is a nuclear physicist. Or a bigfoot. Whatever. For now Xefros’ comfort is the best thing to have. Definitely better than video games or Manthro Chaps.


End file.
